Pirates of the Caribbean: The Devil's Eye
by Zahiri Kyliso
Summary: Climb aboard mates and we'll sail through an adventure full of anxiety, love, fear, humor and lots of treasure! What Elizabeth wants most is Freedom. In order to achieve true Freedom, she needs to get Jack back from the dead.
1. The Triangle

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Devil's Eye

**Author's Note**: Ahoy mates! Welcome aboard Calico Jack's _Fortune_! Please sit back and relax as you are sailed through an adventure filled with anxiety, fear, love, humor, and lots and lots of treasure! Do not be scared of a few bloody sword fights, a trip to the end of the world and more. Enjoy the rum, sun, and sea as you travel back to the time of the East India Trading Company, the exciting adventures a New World brings, and the daring, dangerous life of pirates.

And before we begin our journey, let us make a toast…a toast to_ FREEDOM_…and a toast to the_ BLACK PEARL. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…they all belong to the lucky mouse.

Note: Yes, I am a senior in high school, and I'm taking alllll the really hard classes this year. I have a few chapters done already, but please do not bug me too much if I don't post for a while because I'm taking AP US History and have to take about 8 hours of notes a week...along with Chemistry II, AP English, Calculus, and Spanish IV. Of course, every now and then I would appreciate a reminder to make time to write! Thank you!

Chapter 1: The Triangle

The winds blew fiercely from every direction—a storm was brewing. The sailors on deck struggled to take in the sails to prevent the ship from swamping. It was of a desperate sort that they did so. Every man on the ship had once sailed under Captain Jack Sparrow. Every man on the ship was risking everything they had—which wasn't much as the way of pirates went—to rescue the pirate they were all so fond of. As it were, they were severely undermanned, with a crew consisting of those who had survived the Kraken's attack on the Black Pearl, and a handful of other's who had once served under Jack Sparrow. Gibbs had made sure none of the mutineers were aboard, but there wasn't much they could do about Barbossa. Barbossa was Captain of the_ Midnight Fortune, _much to everyone's dismay. But according to Tia Dalma, the voodoo priestess who seemed to know a lot that she shouldn't, Captain Barbossa was the only man that could help them save Jack. He had died and returned; Elizabeth had seen Jack kill Barbossa with her own eyes, back on the Isla de Muerta.

Another huge gust of wind came, as the ship topped the crest of yet another huge wave, causing Elizabeth to be disrupted from her musings and concentrate yet harder on holding onto the ship to avoid being swept overboard. She was currently at the helm with Tia, both women desperately trying to hold on and keep the ship from tipping over.

For the next two hours Elizabeth could think of nothing but the need to hang on for both her life and for Jack's. Without them, Jack was as much as doomed, according to Barbossa. He said it was nigh on impossible to get out of there without any outside help. Wherever there was. Barbossa had done it, but he seemed to think Jack was less capable than he was.

Several hours and infinite thoughts later, a calm came, and the winds and waves instantly died down, leaving a damaged and water-soaked—but still afloat—ship in its wake. The ship slowly came back to life, but the men wouldn't let go of the ropes, still believing that they were going to be swept off the ship.

"Elizabeth!" cried a worried voice. It was Will. He had been on the main deck, tending to the sails as the storm blew up, and Elizabeth had been worried he had been swept overboard. "Elizabeth!" he cried again a bit more desperately, until Elizabeth finally found her voice.

"I'm here, Will."

"Thank God," he said as he sprinted up the stairs and gathered her in his arms. "I was so worried."

Elizabeth said nothing, content in hugging him back, but Will probably assumed she was just stiff from the cold water and the exertion of hanging on.

"Head count!" came a shout from below, as Barbossa came out of his cabin. Of course, Elizabeth thought bitterly, he had stayed inside while the rest of them struggled to stay alive and keep the _Fortune_ afloat.

Elizabeth lined up next to Will as roll was taken. Luckily no one had been swept overboard, though one man had fallen from the rigging and required attention from the ship's doctor, a man named Graham.

Everyone was set to go below decks to take a well-deserved rest when Barbossa stopped them. "Ye be going nowheres 'till I say so." He paced back and forth, glaring with his beady eyes into the eyes of the crew, all the while the monkey who couldn't die hanging to his shoulder. Finally he spoke again, "Here the veil between the worlds is thin. The storm was the sign that we entered the triangle."

The faces of the crew turned fearful. "Triangle did he say?"

"Not THE triangle?"

"He never told us where's we be going!"

"…but the triangle!"

Elizabeth stepped forward and shouted so that all could hear, "Did you not know there would be danger in attempting to retrieve Jack back to us? By signing on to the account, you declared your loyalties and friendship to Captain Jack Sparrow. If you back down on him now, you're all pink-livered cowards."

"So, lads, you heard the lady, do we continue on?" asked Barbossa, standing with his hands on his hips, facing them. "Or are we going to turn around and doom Jack? I daresay I have no qualms about doing it, not being a friend of Jack's meself. But I must be warning ye, to turn back now would most likely be the death of us all. The Devil's Triangle does not like those that enter and try to exit again."

A hushed silence fell over the crew as the Bermuda Triangle was mentioned. Everyone there knew that the Bermuda Triangle, or Devil's Triangle as many liked to call it, made compasses point other than north, and thus the navigation of the ship was messed up. What they didn't know was that Elizabeth had a compass that was not in any way ordinary. That she possessed Jack's compass was a secret she had only shared with Barbossa, for obvious reasons. Not even Will knew she had it.

Barbossa continued on, "Of course…the Triangle doesn't like those who enter at all…and those going in are as likely to die as those trying to go out." The crew started muttering again. "The veil thins ever more until it disappears at the center of the Triangle. This is our bearing. With smooth sailing, we shall reach there by dawn on the third day."

"And if we don't have a smooth sailing, Captain?" asked Joshamee Gibbs, the first mate, stepping forward.

Barbossa smiled wickedly, "Then I dare say you'll be joining Davy Jones before long."

Another man spoke up, "But how do we have that bearing? Our compasses don't work! We'll end up like all the others who entered the Devil's Triangle!"

"We have our bearing, and how I came by that is my secret. If you can't sail under me and trust my word, get off this ship now." The monkey cackled wildly as Barbossa turned on heel and entered his cabin, leaving the crew to depart below decks quietly, muttering to each other. None of them liked Barbossa, but they knew he was the key to finding Jack.

Elizabeth was shivering with the cold, but turned to the deck railing, staring out at the endless horizon, wondering what dangers might await them, and if they would actually find Jack. Tears started falling down her cheeks, but she quickly blinked them away when an arm encircled her waist and pulled her close.

"Elizabeth, you're freezing! You must get changed into dry clothes," as Will fussed over her, she said nothing—feeling a dull ache that she suspected didn't just have to do with the cold—but allowed herself to be led down to the cabin she shared with Tia Dalma, they being the only women aboard a ship full of lustful men. Tia was not exactly a favorite cabin mate, but she would have to do unless she wanted to stay alone, which was not in Elizabeth's interests. Tia was nowhere to be found, so Will left her there to change and dry off as he went to do the same. He came back quickly and entered, locking the door behind him.

Elizabeth was stretched out on the bed in dry sailor clothes, a heavy blanket piled on top of her still shivering body; tears glistened on her cheeks yet again. It seemed as if she was crying way too much lately. She just couldn't live with herself anymore. Not after what she had done.

Will didn't say anything for a long time, just stood and looked at her, though Elizabeth failed to meet his gaze. He got frustrated and turned his back on her in apparent disgust. After a few minutes of silence, Will turned and looked at her, misery prominent in his eyes.

"Elizabeth--," he started, but then stopped. He tried again, "Elizabeth, what has happened between us?"

Elizabeth gave no answer, but kept her eyes on the ceiling. Will sat down heavily in the room's only chair and put his head in his hands before saying bitterly. "Or should I say, what has happened between you and Jack?"

Elizabeth sat up abruptly and looked at him wordlessly, trying to look innocent, the tears still shimmering on her face, studying for some sign on his face that showed he _knew_. She didn't have to wait long, as Will deduced quickly what she was thinking.

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth. I saw you that day. I _saw you."_

"Will, I'm sorry, it wasn't what--,"

"Do you know how I've felt since that day? What it's like to see the fiancée—one you should've been married to already—kissing another man? A man who was more or less a good, loyal friend? If you don't love me anymore, just come out and say it, don't sit there and act like all's well, when in actuality it isn't—all the while making me suffer. Every night, I toss and turn endlessly, wondering what I have done to deserve seeing my beloved kiss Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" said Elizabeth, before realizing her mistake.

Will looked away hurt as his face turned a nasty shade of pale-gray and he struggled to keep control of his emotions like he had learned as a child. "Well, it doesn't look like he's a captain anymore, now, does it?" He turned and opened the door hastily. "Next you'll be telling me you had something to do with his staying on board while we all got away. At least I can deal with you not loving me anymore, but to lose a friend?" He turned and slammed the door, and Elizabeth could hear his footsteps as they pounded down the hallway.

Elizabeth sat where she was and stared at the door, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Jack. What have I done?"


	2. A Toast

_Author's Note: _Back again for the second chapter. Sorry it took a while, but expect following updates to take as long or longer. I wish I could write more, but I have college applications to fill out and pages on pages of notes to take for AP U.S. History. Yay. Enjoy and please leave me a review if you have time! I love reading them—good or bad.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Devil's Eye

Chapter 2: A Toast

Newly reinstated Commodore James Norrington gazed around him at the beautiful ladies at the ball and wondered how he could have ever been heartbroken over Elizabeth Swann, just a little over a year ago. "Commodore," said Cecilia graciously, interrupting him from his thoughts, "I could do with some more wine."

"Of course my dear."

"Thank you, James."

Norrington got up and wove his way through dancing couples to the beverage table, nodding and saying hello to everyone he knew, and some he didn't. This ball was for him and his reinstatement as Commodore of the Royal Navy. He had Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow and William Turner to thank. As he neared the wine, Lord Cutler Beckett hailed him over. Beckett was chiefly responsible for the "higher end" of his reinstatement.

"Ah, Commodore, I hope you are enjoying yourself?" Beckett asked, and without waiting for a reply, "I'd like to introduce you to someone if I may, Commodore." He turned to the tall woman at his side. She was tall in comparison to Lord Beckett, Norrington noticed amusedly, but after further examination, she was only slightly tall for her sex, and extraordinarily beautiful. Beckett was saying, "—the lovely Lady Sophia Patton, just arrived from England."

Norrington bowed, "Lady Sophia," and kissed her hand.

"Commodore Norrington, I have heard much about you and your recent contributions to the East India Trading Company," Lady Sophia said cordially.

"Oh yes, the Commodore actually recovered the heart of Davy Jones for us, Sophia," then, to Norrington, "Lady Sophia is the granddaughter of the late Lord Patton, one of the original founders of the Company. Her family currently has a quarter of the shares in the company, making them _highly_ influential."

"Well, I must say," said Norrington, taking Sophia's hand and kissing it, "I haven't been in this good of company for quite a while. Would you honor me with this dance?" He had completely forgotten about getting Cecilia another drink by this point, and was immersed in the beauty radiating off Lady Sophia.

Sophia smiled, "My pleasure."

"Pardon, us, Lord Beckett," said Norrington, apologizing for leaving.

"Oh, not at all Commodore," he leaned towards Norrington and whispered, "She's a rich one and plenty available, if you catch my drift. They say she has 60,000 pounds or more."

Norrington was aghast. Such a large dowry, one did not get so lucky very often. Sophia was a beautiful young woman—besides her stunning looks and wealth, she was very accomplished and quite enjoyable to talk to. "So, Commodore," she asked during one of the dances when they were paired together for the entire dance—for they had been dancing quite some time now, and were soliciting numerous stares and whispers behind fans and hands--, "this heart of Davy Jones, it is real then?"

"Of course it's real, darling. As real as I'm standing here with a lovely lady dancing in my arms."

"So what is the story behind it? Why does Lord Beckett need it for the company as much as he claims? It seems rather like a pirate myth if I've ever heard one—the beating heart of a man, locked in a chest; the heart of a devil who entices dying sailors to join his crew and serve him on the _Flying Dutchman_ for 100 years, as an alternative to dying," Sophia pressed him inquisitively. "Beckett said he will be able to control the seas now, but how?"

Norrington saw no harm in telling her, but led her off the dance floor and outside, where they stood on the balcony together, the darkness crowding them like a throng of people on market day. It took him some time to start the story as he rearranged the thoughts in his head.

"Once upon a time," Norrington started, smiling at his fairytale beginning, "as legend tells it, Davy Jones fell in love with a woman as beautiful and untamable as the sea. She broke his heart, however, when she left him. No one knows where she went, and she hasn't been seen through this day, though sailors often tell tales of her return."

"What was her name?" asked Sophia, looking enthralled by the story.

"Calypso. Now, Davy Jones was anguished and angry. They say his heart hurt so much that he carved it out of his body, locked it in a chest, and buried it on an island. He wasn't truly alive, not truly dead. He's said to look like a squid, the tentacles his hair and beard. He took control of the _Flying Dutchman_ and uses her to create havoc on the seas. Jones can summon a huge sea monster, the Kraken, to wreck ships and hunt down those he wants dead. He has a crew of damned men, those who were shipwrecked and dying a slow, torturous death. They find out after joining the _Flying Dutchman_ that death would have been preferable to 100 years of service," Norrington moved closer to Lady Sophia, slowly wrapping his arm about her waist.

"So what's the purpose of taking Davy Jones' heart?"

"The purpose, darling, is that, with the heart, Davy Jones is in your control. We can control the seas with his heart. If he doesn't do what we want, we can kill him, torture him. The East India Trading Company will rule the seas. The king will also be forced to do what we want; we will control the world!" Norrington was breathing heavily now, excited about the imminent future and what it had in store for him.

"Of course you will," whispered Sophia, a bit breathily. She leaned closer to him, and Norrington bent closer, until their lips met. What a lucky man he was, Norrington thought smugly. He'd shown Jack Sparrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cecilia had been waiting patiently for Commodore Norrington for twenty minutes now, having noticed him talking to Lord Beckett. But Beckett was currently five feet away from her, with the commodore nowhere to be found. With a huff, she got up and made her way to the beverage table on her own. She looked around, but didn't see him, so she got herself her own glass of England's finest and slowly made her way outside where it was cooler. When she finally noticed the couple at the balcony, Cecilia was outraged. The _nerve_ of that man! She walked calmly over to the occupied couple and tapped Norrington on the shoulder. He slowly turned away from Cecilia to see who had tapped him. His eyes widened as he saw Cecilia, and widened even more when she brought her hand hard across his face.

"Thank you for the drink, Commodore," she smiled prettily and then tossed the wine in his face. As he was sputtering in astonishment, she turned and left to return to the party. What he had done was rude, so she had to put him in his place. Now though, she was free to roam the party in search of men much more handsome and intriguing than Commodore James Norrington. He was no great loss to _her_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawned clear and bright, but the westerly was sure to bring a storm by the afternoon. Norrington was in a hurry; today they were setting sail to talk to Davy Jones. Lord Beckett seemed assured that he would arrive at the precise time and place indicated in the bottle thrown out to sea a few weeks ago. How he knew this, Norrington hadn't a clue. Their meeting place was the Isla de Cruzes, the same island on which the chest that had contained Jones' heart had been buried. Norrington figured that it had been chosen as the rendezvous because it held some sentimentality for Davy Jones, one that could be used to their advantage.

Overhead gulls cawed voraciously, as they dove time and again when a scrap of food presented itself. The docks at Port Royal were slow today, all the better that they embark on their voyage quietly. Men scrambled out of the Commodore's way as he walked briskly towards the _Fortitude_, late as he was. Lord Beckett would be displeased with him. How the pompous fool had gotten into such good graces with the king really nerved him. The king received a great deal of money from the East India Trading Company, however, so he supposed it shouldn't surprise him that that insatiable king favored Beckett and a company that could control the whole New World for him. Loyalty was accounting for less and less these days as greed and ambition overtook the English hierarchy. He himself, Norrington amusedly noted, got into Lord Beckett's good graces with a bribe, on both of their parts.

As he was nearing the _Fortitude_, a young sailor didn't know rushed up to him with a message. "Commodore Norrington, sir, a message from Captain Gillette, of the _Dauntless,_ sir."

The sailor stood by anxiously as Norrington opened the letter and read it quickly. It was short and sweet. Norrington smiled when he finished reading it, fished out a shilling for the sailor—who looked extremely satisfied for Norrington's uncommon generosity—and said, "Thank you my good lad. Please tell Captain Gillette I am thankful for that piece of information. It makes my job easier. He just put to port this morning, I heard?" The boy nodded. "Good, good. Tell him that I will be at sea for a while, and he is to be in command of the fleet until I get back."

Norrington smiled as he continued his way to the _Fortitude. _This was very good news. Who would have thought? He hastened to tell Lord Beckett as soon as he stepped on deck of the ship.

Lord Beckett was to be found in his cabin, examining a map of the world—which he did quite frequently—and continued to study it as Norrington entered, obviously oblivious to the Commodore's presence. Or so Norrington had thought. He had been about to clear his throat when Beckett spoke to him, still examining the map intently.

"Yes, Commodore?" Norrington jumped nervously, clearly not expecting Beckett to notice him.

"Ah, yes, um Lord Beckett, sir," Norrington appeared to regain control of his composure. "I just received news from Captain Gillette, sir. Important news," he grinned at this.

"Yes?" Beckett prompted, finally looking up at Norrington as he detected the odd note of gleefulness in his voice. "What is it?"

"Jack Sparrow, sir."

Beckett looked triumphant. "So we finally captured the infamous Jack Sparrow?"

"No, sir," said Norrington, his face impassive.

"What then, Commodore? Stop beating around." Beckett's face was getting red from anger. He didn't like being fooled with.

"The Kraken got him. He's dead. Jack Sparrow was taken by the sea and is gone from this world."

Beckett's face resumed its normal pale color as he turned and sneered while looking out the window at the sea. "Thank you for the news, Commodore," he breathed in heavily and then blew it back out as he walked over to a table to pour drinks. He handed one to Norrington. "A toast then!" he proclaimed, raising his glass as Norrington did likewise. "To Davy Jones and the Kraken!" he took a drink, and then raised his glass once more as afterthought. "And to Jack Sparrow. Good riddance."


End file.
